


Pennywise's Secret

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eggs, F/M, Spider Babies, Spider eggs, the product of me being broody the time i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: Pennywise tells you his most well kept secret.
Relationships: Pennywise (IT)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Pennywise's Secret

“I have something I want to show you.”

You rolled your eyes. “Oh, Pen, if this is another ruse to scare the living be-jesus out of me, forget it.”

“No, no.” the clown interjected. “Nothing like that. I promise.”

“Then what?”

“I've never show anyone this. Not least at all humans. You're the first.”

“Pennywise.” You took your hands and gripped his arms. “Whatever it is, I won't run. If it's anything of your true form—.”

Pennywise shook his head violently.

“Then let me see. I won't run. I swear.”

“Promise promise?”

You took his large hand in your smaller one and brought them to your chest. “I promise.”

A smile appeared on Penny's face making your smile grow bigger.

“Now, come on, then, before this excitement kills me.”

Pennywise took your by the hand and led you deeper into one of the tunnels. Your grip on the clown had never been so tighter. You hated walking along these tunnels, alone. Thankfully, Penny was here to guide you.

At the end of the tunnel was a large opening which seemed to lead to another rocky enclosure like the one before. There seemed to be an eerie blue light that glowed dimly. Almost like a night light.

Pennywise let go of your hand, peered inside and then looked to you. You looked between him and the entrance to...whatever was in there. What was he up to?

He bowed a little and gestured to the entrance, telling you to go inside. You hesitated, however.

“Nothing scary. Right?”

Pennywise shook his head.

Gingerly, you climbed over the ledge and jumped down into the large enclosure.

In the middle was a large huddle. A throng of something small massed in the middle. Cobwebs covered the large mass like a protective net and also holding them all together so that none were lost. They were round, twice the size of a plant bulb, and had a black shell around them. The shell was transparent enough to show something that was glowing brightly. The same blue glow that lit the chamber. It danced a little as though it was holding some sort of life inside.

Wait...were these...?

A pair of soft hands came down on your shoulders. Looking back, you saw Pennywise smiling at you. He seemed to be as pleased as punch.

“Penny? Are these...what I think they are?”

Pennywise nodded, already knowing what you were thinking. Of course, he would.

“Say 'hello' to our children.”

Your eyes widened. You looked at the mass of eggs before you. You couldn't believe you were witnessing this. That you were the first human or being other than Penny to see this. You felt almost blessed. Just like when Pennywise had taken you to the spot where he had arrived for the first time. You felt humbled by the fact that your clown had shown you all of this. It proved just how much he trusted you. And you were just an ordinary human.

Not sure whether to or not, you gestured between yourself and the large multitude of eggs. “May I?” Pennywise nodded and you moved cautiously forwards to the large mass and knelt down.

You pulled the cobwebs gently out of the way, trying to not disturb the eggs. The webs didn't very much feel like an ordinary cobweb, the touch was something like you'd never felt before. Probably something that was of Pennywise's own creation to keep his eggs safe.

You cupped your hands, reaching out to one of the eggs and scooped it up in your hands. It nestled perfectly in your hands. You ran your fingers along the smooth, ebony shell. It shivered and shook at your touch and you were sure that you heard a high pitched cooing coming from the...

Yes. It was indeed an egg. Just like the others. Its brothers and sisters. To think, that there was life inside of all of these.

A tear fell down your cheek. Pennywise came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. He purred and cooed by your ear as he watched you interact.

“Hello, little one.” you said, softly. “Welcome to the world.” 


End file.
